


Double Crossing (Podfic)

by Baynard_Sentinel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baynard_Sentinel/pseuds/Baynard_Sentinel
Summary: The Doctor is out of his depth. The Doctor is wondering what he could possibly be thinking. The companions are having the time of their lives. Two threats at once lead to a complicated situation.





	1. Prologue: Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840618) by [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn). 



> I am really grateful to get an opportunity to record this. It's my first time recording a podfic, and I don't have a lot of equipment but constructive criticism would be nice. I've only got an MP3 recording and a google drive link but I hope it will work out for everyone.

[Listening link for Prologue: Unconventional](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dVpqQmjbDNTZlY1NJ0rz5fhd0aOQejBv)


	2. Chapter 1: Doctor Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grabbed the chapter name from the Fancfiction.com upload.

[Listening link for Chapter 1: Doctor Doctor](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fZbEyM3dAkY4sl2Qctk88H4H6rhTwAVh)


	3. Chapter 2: Buttercup in Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audio quality is a bit off this week, my usual recording studio was booked.

[Listening link for Chapter 2: Buttercup in Charge](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DbNqP_cP7PYTL4Cdub76L8D9JAxPVhW2)


	4. Chapter 3: Good Idea, Bad Idea

[Listening link for Chapter 3: Good Idea, Bad Idea](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10-pYP4p6j7gVRtIL91n---WrNwqS3R_S)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is about to get very busy so I may not be able to record for a couple weeks. I should be able to get back to it after that, if the Good Lord is willing and the creek don't rise.


End file.
